<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Испытание by ElkRvH, fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355623">Испытание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkRvH/pseuds/ElkRvH'>ElkRvH</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020'>fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka'>Shinechka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mind Games, Sexual Hints, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkRvH/pseuds/ElkRvH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алукард любит испытывать своих хозяев на прочность</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Hellsing - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Испытание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Когда Интегра стянула штаны, она вновь почувствовала знакомый холодок и поспешно скрылась под одеялом. Алукард сгустился тенью в дальнем углу комнаты и, наконец, появился — чертовски обаятельный и снисходительный до смешного. Интегра была не в настроении терпеть его выходки, и она решила устроить допрос вместо обычного игнорирования:<br/>
— Что опять тебе понадобилось?<br/>
Алукард явно опешил, удивленно взглянул на нее поверх очков и проговорил:<br/>
— Разве нужен повод верному слуге, чтобы навестить свою Хозяйку?<br/>
— Каждую ночь?<br/>
— Я всегда должен быть в курсе, что с моей Хозяйкой.<br/>
— Какая трогательная забота, — и Интегра демонстративно закуталась в одеяло и повернулась на другой бок, чтобы не видеть вампира.<br/>
Алукард возник перед ней снова, склонившись над кроватью. Делая вид, что не понимает, что его не хотят видеть, цепляясь за уже начавшийся какой-никакой диалог, изображая изучающий взгляд, он вынес вердикт:<br/>
— Сегодня Вам явно что-то не здоровится.<br/>
— Сегодня мне явно что-то не нравится! — выпалила Интегра. — Какого черта я не могу пойти ко сну ни разу, оставшись наедине с собой? И какого черта ты вообще появляешься в моей спальне, когда я…<br/>
Она осеклась, заметив ту самую искорку в глазах кровососа. Да, речь зашла именно о том предмете, что его волнует, и дальнейшие его словесные игры не будут столь уж тонкими.<br/>
Это начиналось постепенно, как припоминала сейчас Интегра, с тех пор, как ей стукнуло восемнадцать — иногда вампир стал появляться в очень неудобные моменты. Ей казалось, что все это часть его вечных этих шуточек разного характера, в том числе касающихся весьма интимных тем и ее в них неосведомленностью.<br/>
Долгое время Интегра считала это своего рода испытанием: стоило вспомнить, в каком веке он был рожден и какие века его воспитали, сложно было назвать его галантным или хотя бы тактичным мужчиной. Поначалу Интегра была убеждена, что это проверка на прочность. И ее отца, и деда он тоже испытывал, поддевал и доводил до белого каления — просто другими способами, как полагает двум джентльменам. Она должна была казаться ему легкой добычей, нервной анемичной девицей монашеского воспитания, какая добыча может быть проще? Достаточно намекнуть, что под одеждой она — обнаженная, дочь Евы во всей красе, и куда ей равняться с мужчинами, такой невинной и непорочной, что даже собственное тело тяготит ее собственным видом?<br/>
Но потом она начала замечать его иногда неуместное подобострастие, неуловимые прикосновения к плечу, к краю одежды, припадающую к ногам тьму, воплощавшую некоторые его желания и мысли — неосязаемую, но ощутимую. Потребность в Хозяине причудливо смешалась в нем с обычным интересом, любопытством и ядовитым характером. Он мог лишь намекать, подкалывать и туманно подразнивать… а вот ее или себя — этого Интегра не понимала до конца.<br/>
Двойственность его природы, два крыла Гермесовой птицы, Господарь и Слуга, Мужчина и Раб — немудрено, если именно она, столь удобное воплощение стремлений обеих частей его природы, стала в какой-то момент предметом его своеобразной симпатии. Разве что само это явление ничего приятного в себе не содержало, даже если оставить за бортом вопросы об «истинности» подобной «любви» — Интегра, даже будучи юной девочкой, мысли которой все-таки не были лишены некоторого романтического флера, осознавала, что вампиру нужнее психиатр, а не любовный интерес. Это влечение, эти дурацкие шуточки и скрытое за ними самоуничижение, были опасными для него.<br/>
Ну а ей всего лишь причиняли массу неудобств.<br/>
«Хочешь увидеть меня без штанов? Дьявол с тобой, смотри», — решила Интегра и вылезла из одеяла.<br/>
— Посмотрел? Что-то новое для себя открыл? — саркастически спросила она.<br/>
— Не могу сказать, что вы меня удивили, — усмехнулся вампир, переводя взгляд на ее ноги. — Но, несомненно, приятно порадовали.<br/>
Это раздражало Интегру. У нее чесались руки дать ему подзатыльник — детское желание, несомненно, но и он ведет себя незрело! Но, как и в любой школьной перепалке, такой срыв обозначал бы его победу, признание ее смущения. Правдой станет и ее зажатость, и викторианская чопорность, которой он ее попрекал, со смешком припоминая молодость ее отца, который «уж точно ставил дела настоящие над делами надуманной морали». Ох, папа. Шестидесятник со свободной моралью, черт бы его подрал.<br/>
Интегра попыталась вспомнить, когда же в последний раз она спала в нормальной одежде для сна. Давно, и даже не стеснение и его внезапные появления, не попытки обезопасить от него сваю личную жизнь тому причиной, а привычка засыпать за рабочим столом или за чтением книги. Пробуждение в пять утра с затекшей спиной не способствует поиску пижамы в шкафу — добрести бы до постели и стащить бы пиджак и вытащить бы ремень.<br/>
Она прошла вглубь своей огромной комнаты, где вынула из шкафа пижаму, и вернулась к своей постели.<br/>
На которую Алукард уже уселся, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая ею. Жаль, что отец рассказывал ей только лиричные истории о вампирских слабостях, а не об их привычке вторгаться в личное пространство: если Слуга и Господин во всем едины, говорил он, значит, любое пространство для них общее, неделимое. Не так ли, моя Госпожа, Интегра?<br/>
Интегра спокойно натянула пижамные штаны, но уже не очень спокойно сняла рубашку. Оставшись в лифчике, она немного замялась, делая вид, что отыскивает в пижамной кофте рукава, и натянула ее, так и оставив лифчик на себе. Он внимательно следил за процессом. И Интегре, конечно, мерещился в его глазах этот дьявольский огонек: насколько далеко готова зайти моя Госпожа, изображая благочестие? Действительно ли это победа для тебя, моя Хозяйка, если одолеть меня можно было бы лишь пренебрежением? Куда сильнее ты задела бы меня, если бы переступала через меня, полностью нагая и прекрасная в своей уверенности. Ты же так невинна, так мила в своей скромности — просто трепетная лань на опушке дремучего леса. А из леса на тебя смотрят мои глаза.<br/>
Интегра все-таки нашла в себе силы повернуться, хоть и покраснела она до кончиков волос.<br/>
— Теперь доволен? — выпалила она и поспешно, насколько позволяло ей самолюбие, ретировалась под одеяло.<br/>
— Более чем, Госпожа. Но зачем вам лифчик? Насколько мне известно, он не дает телу отдохнуть.<br/>
Секунду Интегра смотрела на него в упор. Трепетная лань, перешагивание через него обнаженной — ей хотелось думать, что он всего лишь чертов фетишист, не лучше тех, что поджидали молоденьких девочек из средней школы за углом, в широком коричневом плаще на голое тело.<br/>
Но над ними Интегра могла посмеяться, а с вампиром это не работало — он начинал вызывающе хохотать вместе с ней, спрашивая без слов: вот мы посмеялись с вами, моя Госпожа, и что дальше? Что скажете или сделаете?<br/>
Интегра швырнула в него этим самым лифчиком, стащив его предварительно под одеялом.<br/>
Алукард легко перехватил его и, аккуратно сложив его (хрупкая ткань буквально паутинкой путалась в его огромных ладонях), засунул себе в карман.<br/>
— Ты что делаешь? — Интегра аж подскочила в кровати.<br/>
— Простите, Госпожа, забыл отблагодарить. Я польщен вашим подарком, — Алукард улыбнулся во всю ширь.<br/>
— А ну отдай!<br/>
— Простите, я неправильно понял? Это был не подарок? — спросил он, наклонив голову.<br/>
— Отдай! Как я объясню Уолтеру, что мне нужно снова покупать бюстгальтер!<br/>
Интегра решила сопротивляться до последнего. Выдумки на ходу давались ей тяжело, особенно когда от злости кровь в ушах так и колотилась.<br/>
— Не знал, что для вас эта тема настолько щекотливая.<br/>
И он, разумеется, об этом знал.<br/>
— Прошлый раз на задании спину разодрали! Пришлось выкинуть! В позапрошлый раз горничная не отмыла его от крови и решила, что мне он больше не нужен! И выкинула!<br/>
— Разве у вас нет достаточного количества белья?<br/>
— В смысле?<br/>
— Ох уж это знаменитая английская скаредность, — покачал он головой. — Даже самые прогрессивные лорды и леди штопают чулки по четыре раза и растапливают камин бесплатными газетами. Как раз три последние три закупки, насколько я припоминаю, включали и вашу новую одежду?<br/>
«Ты и такие вещи помнишь, кровосос?» — Интегра начинала закипать.<br/>
— У Короны есть более срочные потребности, чем мое белье! — почти рявкнула Интегра.<br/>
— У вас целые сундуки богатств, а вы так скупы, — с видом оскорбленной невинности заявил он.<br/>
— Все, что в этих сундуках, давно мне мало!<br/>
Да, последние три раза она покупала их уже по своему новому размеру. Да, это случалось нечасто, если учесть почти аскетический образ жизни Интегры (особые пирожные, которыми дворецкий ее баловал, не в счет) и плотный график. И, черт побери, да, она тоже штопала чулки и не включала в кабинете верхний свет! Нашел, к чему прицепиться!<br/>
— Я осмелился бы спросить, что стало причиной, — загадочно-мечтательным тоном проворковал Алукард, — столь глобального изменения вашего гардероба. Но я не стану, ведь от этого вы так очаровательно краснеете. Могу лишь предполагать и фантазировать, насколько ваше тело расцвело, что вы решили побаловать его столь тонкой отделкой ткани. Каким оно стало нежным и требующим… заботы.<br/>
Он откровенно наслаждался видом ее пунцовых щек. Она научится себя вести в подобных ситуациях и не срываться на крик, как научилась не зажмуривать глаза, когда пуля влетает в стену совсем рядом с ее телом, научилась сносить ударом сабли головы немертвым, оказавшись без огнестрела, научилась забывать о страхе, когда окружена, научилась блефовать, научилась сражаться.<br/>
Он сам ее всему научил.<br/>
— Можешь оставить себе, — произнесла она, умудрившись спокойно усмехнуться. — Уж не знаю, твой ли это размер и как твое нежное тело отнесется к такой ткани. Но Корона готова кое-чем для тебя пожертвовать, Алукард. Даже если это стоит почти сто фунтов.<br/>
Некоторое время он молчал. Потом усмехнулся и вынул из кармана смятую кружевную тряпочку, повертел ее в руках с задумчивым взглядом, взглянул на нее с непонятным, почти пугающим выражением, и не без медлительности отдал ее Интегре.<br/>
— Что ж, вы получили свое. Заслужили, — медленно произнес он и, откланявшись, пожелал ей доброй ночи.<br/>
Интегра выдохнула. Раунд был за ней, но сколько длиться всему матчу? Непонятно. Кажется, с каждой такой перепалкой он лишь входил во вкус, а значит, нужно учиться хладнокровно преодолевать при нем смущение. У нее был отличный учитель с многовековым опытом, и скоро она освоила и эту науку.<br/>
Правда, не во всех случаях это у нее получалось. Например, при телефонном разговоре, когда собеседник не видит, как она краснеет. Но это уже совсем другая история.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>